


More than friends?

by IndianaScones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, friend to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianaScones/pseuds/IndianaScones
Summary: Albus going through the years trying to hide his growing feelings for his best friend. Until he confesses how he really feels about these confusing emotions he's been harbouring for so long.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 227
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	More than friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #53 by anonymous: Since the first train ride Albus has been falling in love with Scorpius, but is too young to realize. In sixth year he understands what he's feeling every time Scorpius acts adorable (or touches him).
> 
> Author’s Note: -salutes-

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
